girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Characters
...How come there are two Sleipnir O'Hara pages? I just noticed that while I was going through looking for characters without images... -Acacia 08:49, 5 March 2008 (UTC) : closely Huh. Two different apostrophes. How silly. : Pick one. :) : Corgi 10:16, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'll redirect one to the other. Wonder how that happened? -Evaneyreddeman 21:00, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Probably someone had smart quotes turned on. I'd say the one I linked to above is the better title, but the other one has the better content, so it's probably best to copy that over. -Acacia 21:14, 5 March 2008 (UTC) There's a page on Klaus and on Baron Klaus Wulfenbach listed right now. Of course, Klaus redirects to Baron Klaus Wulfenbach, but it doesn't need a separate entry in the list, does it? -Evaneyreddeman 19:39, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I'm researching the GG quiz, and there is a character not in the character list: Katz. He's (She's?) mentioned on . From context Katz must be one of Klaus's posse on . It can't be the Jaeger that Klaus knocks out when he notices Punch is there, nor can it be Boris or Von Pinn. That leaves the Lackya, the big guy with the bubble head, or the smaller bubble head with the blue coat. (I'll assume the Clank is out of the running.) Opinions? Maybe we should ask the Professors. ~Darkheart. 04:16, 2 June 2009 (UTC) : I don't think the bubble-headed cyborg brawns can answer much of anything; from what we've seen the Lackya doing, it's pretty likely Katz is the one being given the instructions, especially with his fuming stare in the second page. Since he doesn't even seem to have lines anywhere (can you tell the Lackya apart?), he doesn't really get notice in here. : As to asking the Professors, that's a I'm-at-UR-dealer's-table-killin-your-timez sort of question. They're so busy that an e-mail response could be accounted a minor miracle for noting on the calendar. *grin* I mean, you can try if you want, but they really have things like publishing and bookplates which take much higher priority. : Well spotted, though. -- Corgi 16:35, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :: If Katz is the Lakya, he may be dead. He took a to the forhead. The bubble head in the blue coat can potentially speak, and imo is still in the running. You can see her face . ~Darkheart ::: I don't think so. He was aiming pretty much for disable-not-kill, even if they were bad disablements (I'm thinking of the normal sailor mostly). In the big fight scene, we see Lackya wading in and punching through warrior bugs. That strikes me as pretty tough, and a bad concussion might be the only result of a rivet to the forebrain. -- Corgi 03:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) = Fictionally impaired Characters = We need a category to distinguish that portion of the TPU faculty who also have a presence in the actual world. I.E. Phil, Kaja, Cheyenne et al. A better name than my first thought would be welcome. Else I'll just go ahead. It's a wiki after all. --Rej ¤¤? 19:15, 3 July 2009 (UTC) : Ah Category:Outside World. Saves a lot of editing. --Rej ¤¤? 19:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :: What are they outside OF, Rej? -- Corgi 00:31, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :: Sounds fine to me. (I know it's not your favorite term, Corgi. Sorry.) It would be useful. Though I'm not sure how we handle characters that blur the line, like Master Payne and Aaronev Wilhelm. Or Bill and Barry for that matter. That should be sorted out before we decide on a new category. — m (talk) 06:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::: It's because it doesn't make much sense to me, Mnen, that's all. This isn't the City of Kandor, after all. But anyway, I agree with you - who gets included? And why does this save a 'lot of editing'? -- Corgi 06:53, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Cause its already done. Else I'd have to start up a category and populate it. --Rej ¤¤? 06:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) We need a category for Jägerkin Where do I look for specific Jägers. Also, it would probably be useful to think seriously about navigation from a newbies point of view. Right now things are sort of hit or miss. --Rej ¤¤? 06:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC)